Talk:Zergling
Deleted this part "They have large shield-like projections from the back of their heads, and two twin-clawed arms protrude from the sides of it." because that is describing a hydralisk, not a zergling. -intranetusa On the appearence I believe the person who wrote this confused zerglings with hydras from the cinematics. The zergling surely has changed a bit in Warcraft III, but in game those are hydras. Devouring Ones Devouring Ones show up in several missions of Brood War, actually, most notably in "Reign of Fire" (the second Zerg mission). PsiSeveredHead 11:38, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Fel Hunter That looks almost exactly like the fel hunter from WoW Speed of Baneling In my view, the part "Though it is bred from Zerglings... they move slower." Part should not be there, because It does not seem to be appropriately phrased. (I tried to edit it, but I wasn't able to put it right, either. I'll try it, though.) StarCraft II image I still can't see that image. Can anyone else see it? PsiSeveredHead 23:13, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Recent Screenshots I know alot of people are complaining about the new Zergling models. Personally, I like the models. Most people compare them to crickets, but in my honest opinion, the body shape (aside from the tail) resembles a locust more than anything else. As well, people are saying the colours are too vibrant. I've never been a fan of bright, cheery colours, so I can relate. However, I would like to point out that a Blizzard employee has said they plan on fixing the shininess. Lastly, the game is in late-alpha to early-beta, we can't expect the graphics to look perfect. Give Blizzard a chance. (Now that I think of it, this particular rant of mine covers more than just my beloved Zerglings.) the new look i think the new looks makes it looks even more adorable and lovabale, i mean, it makes ya wanta hug it even more, plus the gliding helps so no one can complain about THAT. BrokenHeart15 Lowered hitpoints I heard that the HP of Zergling has been lowered, and the proof being the Zealots killing them with two strikes, which means that their HP is below 32. Well, I couldn't check this personally (because the internet's slow here and I couldn't find an appropriate video as well). Can someone do this and consider editing the page? :Starshade 06:22, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Actually, the HP of the Zergling is still the same. You can check this from this page: http://www.sclegacy.com/content/starcraft-ii-archive-7/zerg---units-63 Omega20 07:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) zergling i like zerglings they are effective in early attacks when in groups of 6 sometimes. the kinda remsemble dogs and are innocent things that can mutalate an entire human in 4 sceonds. It would be awsome to have one as a pet let alone haveyour own zerg brood ITS NOT FAIR IWANNA BE A CEREBRATE Updated SC2 render? I've noticed alot of the other units have a much more recent render, so I'm wondering is there some for like the zergling and the ultralisk?--For the Swarm! 05:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure where we can get those from. We might have to wait for StarCraft II to go live, and take images from Blizzard's updated pages. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The Split The page had gotten too long. We had a huge appearance section too. People were editing the page just to keep things looking okay (eg to try to line up ability/upgrade boxes, keeping images from spilling all over the place, etc). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Speedling The speedling according to me should be a own sub-breed (Like Raptors and War Zerglings). I mean a pair of wings is really a huge different. The Hunter Killer is a different Hydralisk sub-breed and they are only larger and have a slightly different colour then normal Hydralisks! So according to me Speedling should be their own Zergling sub-breed. --Harald97 20:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Even if wings do make it a different breed, isn't "speedling" a fan term for zerglings with the wing upgrade? We can't use a fan term in this case, especially when it's based on a single upgrade.--Hawki 21:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Why indeed it is. But you can just call it: Metabollic Boost:ed Zergling. And the in the intro of the page you can write aka "Speedling". --Harald97 15:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Except "speedling" remains a fanon term. It's not something we'd put in a lore-based article, and even in the gameplay counterparts it would be iffy.--Hawki 09:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Life of a zergling anyone think this is relevant?Darklord665 (talk) 00:55, October 20, 2015 (UTC) https://youtu.be/7tv5-ZBm8uo :First of all, sign your posts. Second of all, it's only relevant as a fan work if it's spotlighted by Blizzard or an impartial third party.--Hawki (talk) 03:55, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Is it relevant enough to put on my own page then?Darklord665 (talk) 00:55, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :You're free to edit your user page as you wish.--Hawki (talk) 01:44, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Really okay just wondered since those Starwars guys get really pissed off when you so much as put up a cat picture on your own page since my house cats don't exist in starwars universe. If I post a house cat on my user page?Darklord665 (talk) 01:50, October 20, 2015 (UTC)